


Twenty seconds till you're no longer mine

by skyekingsleigh



Series: it's right, just not right now [delena] [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: damon deals with elena's absence.





	Twenty seconds till you're no longer mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song from the show in 4x08 - Speechless by Morning Parade

When it comes down to it, how would you know you’d survive without that person in your life? Do you get like a sixth sense? Do you feel it inside of you, like a fever burning your whole system? Or do you _just know?_

In his case, he didn’t need any proof. He just knew that life wasn’t possible without her living it with him. He didn’t know how he endured the past century without her. Granted, he spent most of it longing for the wrong person. But right now, alone in the Salvatore Boarding House, he felt like taking off his ring and just let the sunrays burn him like he did to her. 

So, what _is_ Damon Salvatore without Elena Gilbert? The answer: nothing. 

Throughout the time that they had together, the possibility of her leaving was close to a hundred. Dating a vampire does that to you. Then, the fact that Elena was a doppelganger didn’t help their case a bit. Thinking back give or take roughly four years ago, Damon thought the worst problem he will ever have is not bringing Katherine out of that tomb under the burnt church in the preserve. Then, of course, he fell in love with Elena who was coincidentally Katherine’s doppelganger and let’s not forget, his brother’s girl. 

But they got together. After what seemed like a forever of pain watching her be with him, she finally chose him. And they were happy, god, they were _so_ happy. They thought of their future together, taking the cure together, getting married, having children, growing old together, dying together. They never planned on doing it with someone else; they just knew they had– no, needed to be together. But now she’s gone and he’s alone. 

A lot of times he beats himself up over turning her to ashes. Why couldn’t he have waited a few more years? He did that with Katherine. Why couldn’t he do it with her? The answer was as clear as day. Elena wouldn’t have wanted him to. She would’ve wanted him to move on with his life, and she would’ve hated the idea of Bonnie dying just for her to live. They were in a similar situation a few years back, when the only chance of saving Elena from being sacrificed was for Bonnie to kill Klaus but by doing so she would die. But he chose her. Damon did care for Bonnie but he loved Elena. Of course he’d choose her. He’ll always choose her. But Elena, ever the martyr, didn’t want her best friend to do it and would’ve chosen to die instead. 

God only knows how many times he felt tempted to end the witch. But then what? Elena wakes up, loathes him, then what? What is the purpose? She would’ve wanted to just die instead of going through all that. And that’s what he hated. In all honesty, he didn’t care if she comes back to life hating his guts. Damon would choose that any day than see her go, than live without her. 

He was biting his lower lip so hard he could feel it bruise. He didn’t even bother to wipe away the tears that constantly fall from his azure eyes; the effort itself would drain him. In his left hand was their picture together. He didn’t even remember when they took it, but they looked so happy. He wants to be like that again. In his other hand, he played with his ring that he had already taken off. The blinds were shut but he had this strong urge to open them.

Will he see her again? When he dies, will they be together then? 

_“I love you, Damon Salvatore.” She grinned at him, the rain wetting her hair and face but she can’t look any more beautiful than that moment. Her make up was slightly smearing but she still managed to take his breath away._

_“And I love you, Elena Gilbert.”_

No…he felt weak, and he felt hungry, but most of all he felt empty. That’s what he is without her: nothing but emptiness. He was void, worse than when he shut his humanity off. He became what Elena feared he would be: a monster. He was a monster because he had no sense without her. He had no direction, no will to live, and no feelings. She took it all with her, burned in the same flame as she. 

_“I can’t lose you,” he almost whimpered. And he watched as her face softened and tears almost welled up in her eyes._

_“You won’t,” she promised, a reassuring tone embracing her voice and relaxing his tensed muscles._

_Liar!_ He wanted to scream. _I did lose you; I lost you forever!_

“You lied to me…” he cried, gripping the picture tighter in his hands, so tight that the edges of the frame were bending. “You lied to me!” he screamed then, throwing the portrait across the room and watching the glass shatter to pieces much like his heart did.  
Suddenly filled with rage, he drew the curtains open and dropped his ring. His eyes are close and fists clenched, and he felt hot, god, he felt like he was burning. And just then Stefan made his appearance, jaw falling slack at the sight of his disintegrating skin.

“Damon, no!” he yelled, eyes shock and face of hurt. He tried to approach his older brother but Damon protested. “Please, Damon…”

But he shook his head, smiling almost too peacefully. “Goodbye, brother.” He said the opposite of the words he greeted Stefan with when he first came to him again in Mystic Falls. 

And then he burned. But he didn’t make a sound. The flames quickly engulfed him and not long after he was just like what he left her to be: ashes on the ground. 

/

Everything was white. It was so blinding that Damon couldn’t almost see a thing. He tried to look for something familiar and then it set to him. He was in the middle of the road, right where he first met the love of his life, but instead of it being dark, everything was so bright. 

“Damon,” someone called to him. He couldn’t believe it. The voice, it was her. She was here. “Damon!”

He turned around abruptly, and then he saw her. Ironically enough, she was wearing the same dress she wore the night of Alaric’s wedding. And she never looked more beautiful.

“Elena,” he breathed out, and before he knew it he was in front of her, heaving, eyes wider than it’s ever been and smiling so wide his face could’ve tear at the sides. 

He didn’t think twice and swooped her in his arms, her figure still familiar against his chest. “You’re here. You’re here with me…” he could feel his tears threatening to spill but he fought them. 

“I’m here,” she confirmed, cupping Damon’s face in her hands. “I love you,”

God, he wanted to groan out loud at the joy and pleasure it brought to hear her say those words to him again. “God, _fuck_ , I love you. I love you so much,” and finally he pressed their lips together, Elena not hesitating once to kiss back. 

They stayed like that for a while; taking back for the time they spent apart. “You’re so stupid,” she laughed, shaking her head at him. Both their eyes, blue to brown, were gleaming with so much happiness they could burst.

“What?” he exclaimed. “Why? What did I do?”

“For putting Stefan through that!”

“Oh,” he waved it off. “He’ll get over it. Right now I’m happy, right here, with you.”

And they kissed again, this time more passionately. They lavished the taste of each other’s tongue, never once faltering rhythm.

“Please,” his chest heaved. “Please don’t ever do that to me, ever again.”

_“Promise me this is forever,” she panted as they stood under the heavy rain, clothes dripping wet mixed with happy tears._

_“I promise.”_

“I’m not going anywhere,” she grinned, and together, they fulfilled their promise of forever.


End file.
